familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1606
}} Year 1606 (MDCVI) was a common year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Wednesday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of January - June * January 27 - Gunpowder Plot: The trial of Guy Fawkes and other conspirators begins. * January 31 - Guy Fawkes is executed for his plotting against Parliament and James I of England. * April 12 - The Union Flag is adopted as the national flag of Great Britain. * May 17 - Supporters of Vasili Shuisky invade the Kremlin and kill Premier Dmitri. July - December * December 26 - Shakespeare's King Lear performed at court. Undated * Storm buries the village of St Ismail near modern-day Kidwelly, Carmarthenshire, Britain. * The Treaty of Zsitva-Torok ends the Long War between the Habsburgs and the Ottomans in Hungary. The independence of Transylvania is recognized by both sides and Austria's annual tribute to the Ottoman Empire is abolished. * First Union Flag created. * The Jesuit Joannis Stribingius visits Latvia, describes Latvian mythology. * Dutch navigator Willem Janszoon makes the first confirmed sighting of Australia by a European. * The Evangelic Lyceum (Evanjelické lýceum) is founded in Bratislava. Births * February 13 - John Winthrop, Governor of Connecticut (d. 1676) *February 28 - William Davenant, English poet and playwright (d. 1668) *March - Henry Pierrepont (d. 1680) * March 3 - Edmund Waller, English poet (d. 1687) *May 12 - Joachim von Sandrart, German art-historian and painter (d. 1688) * May 23 - Juan Caramuel y Lobkowitz, Spanish writer (d. 1682) * May 25 - Saint Charles Garnier, Jesuit missionary (d. 1649) * June 6 - Pierre Corneille, French author (d. 1684) * June 16 - Arthur Chichester, Irish soldier (d. 1675) * June 19 - James Hamilton, Scottish statesman (d. 1649) * July 15 - Rembrandt, Dutch painter (d. 1669) * September 22 - Li Zicheng, Chinese rebel (d. 1645) *September 27 - Richard Busby, English clergyman (d. 1695) * November 12 - Jeanne Mance, French settler in Montreal (d. 1673) *''date unknown'' **Leonard Calvert, governor of Baltimore (d. 1647) **Edmund Castell, English orientalist (d. 1685) **Giovanni Francesco Grimaldi, Italian architect and painter (d. 1680) **Thomas Harrison, English puritan soldier and Fifth Monarchist (d. 1660) **Thomas Herbert, English traveller and historian (d. 1682) **John Robartes (d. 1685) **Pierre du Ryer, French dramatist (d. 1658) **Tokugawa Tadanaga, Japanese nobleman (d. 1633) **Thomas Washbourne, English clergyman and poet (d. 1687) See also 1606 births. Deaths *January 30 **Everard Digby, English conspirator (executed) (b. 1578) **Robert Wintour, English conspirator (executed) (b. 1565) *January 31 **Guy Fawkes, English conspirator (executed) (b. 1570) **Ambrose Rokewood, English conspirator (executed) **Thomas Wintour, English conspirator (executed) (b. 1571) *March 16 - Gaspar de Zúñiga y Acevedo, Spanish colonial administrator and Viceroy of Mexico (b. 1540) *March 23 **Justus Lipsius, Flemish humanist (b. 1547) **Saint Turibius de Mongrovejo, Spanish Grand Inquisitioner and missionary Archbishop of Lima (b. 1538) *March 25 - François de Bar, French scholar (b. 1538) *April 3 - Charles Blount, English politician (b. 1563) *May 3 - Henry Garnet, English Jesuit (executed) (b. 1555) *May 17 - False Dmitriy I, pretender to the Russian throne *September 2 - Carel van Mander, Dutch painter and poet (b. 1548) *October 5 - Philippe Desportes, French poet (b. 1546) *November 13 - Geronimo Mercuriali, Italian philologist and physician (b. 1530) *November 20 - (burial date) John Lyly, English writer (b. 1553) *''date unknown'' **Leonhard Lechner, German composer and music editor (b. 1553) **Akaza Naoyasu, Japanese nobleman **Nicolaus Taurellus, German philosopher and theologian (b. 1547) See also 1606 deaths.